


At The Movies

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	At The Movies

Title: At The Movies  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge #259: Severus Snape and the other movie  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: FLUFF!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

At The Movies

~

“Popcorn?” Harry offered.

“You’ve eaten all the buttery bits,” Severus grumbled.

“It’s still good,” Harry replied. “But I’ll go squirt more on if you want. The movie won’t start for a few minutes.”

“Not necessary.” Severus began tearing into his package of Cadbury Buttons.

As he consumed them, Harry shook his head. “I never pegged you for a lover of sweets.”

Licking his fingers, Severus shrugged. “A day at the movies was not a usual activity when I was a child. This is...novel.”

“Yeah.”

When the lights dimmed, and salt-covered fingers met chocolate-covered ones, their awful childhoods melted away.

~


End file.
